The New Legend
by ShadowofaDoubtIII
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi at a young age and the demon decides that it is going to train Naruto to be the most strongest and powerful being in the Elemental Nations. NARU/HAREM  Powerful/Godlike Naru Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

In an alleyway a huge mob is surrounding a 4 year old boy. But this 4 year old was far from normal. For within his stomach he held the most feared and powerful bijuu that ever existed. The Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine-tailed Fox. Four years ago on October the tenth the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village known as Konohagakure. Hundreds if not thousands died on that fateful day and the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed to seal away the great demon in his only child, Naruto Uzumaki. "Die Demon!" "Ya now we can finally finish what the fourth started!" "Your gonna die you damned demon!"

"Stop! What have I ever done to you? I never did anything!" Naruto wailed as the villagers continued beating and stabbing on the four year old boy. "Quit lying you damned demon and take your punishment like the demon you are!" shouted a random villager. "Ya just die and go to hell you damned demon!" "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu" a chunnin said as a great fireball spewed from his mouth burning Naruto. Naruto screamed having never felt this much pain before.

"Take that demon!" shouted the chunnin as the villagers all cheered.

"**_Come to me."_** A dark voice called out. Time seemed to stop as Naruto found himself within the contents of his mind. He was surrounde by what looked like pipes and standing in water up to his ankles. "**_Follow the pipes and you shall meet with me face to face_**."

The voice said as ominous as ever. Naruto followed the pipes until he was standing in front of a huge cage with the kanji for seal right in the middle of it. "**_So I see yet jailor finally decided to pay me a visit._**" The dark voice rang through the air. "W...who a...are y...yo...you?" Naruto stuttered fear laced in his voice. "Are you gonna hurt me too?" Naruto asked again in a small voice. "**_No kit I am not going to hurt you like those damn pathetic villagers that call themselves humans_**." The voice said. "**_Perhaps I should explain to you who I am shall I. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune the most feared demon to ever walk the plains of the elemental nations."_**Kyuubi shouted as its dark voice rang through the empty air. Standing in front of him was a fox fifty stories tall with blood red fur and nine majestic tails swaying behind it. "So the villagers were right I am a demon!" Naruto cried.

"Believe me kit you are f4rom from being a demon. If anything it's those damned villager's that are demons." Kyuubi said. "So I'm not a demon?" Naruto asked hope lacing his words. "Perhaps it would be better if I changed into my other form." Kyuubi said. There was a bright flash of red light forcing Naruto to cover his eyes. When the light cleared only one word came out of Naruto's mouth. "Beautiful" Naruto whispered but because of kyuubi's intense hearing she was able to pick up on the word and blushed a bright red. "Like what you see Na-ru-to-kun?" Kyuubi asked seductively.

She was in all words the epitome of beauty reincarnated. She looked to be about eighteen with flowing red hair that went to her mid-back, beautiful red eyes that would captivate anyone be it male or female, her bust was at least d-cup, she had a smooth flat stomach and perfect hips connected to two very luscious legs. She could pass for any human being except for the fact that she has red fox ears that twitched every now and then and nine fox tails swaying behind her. Needless to say that anyone would love to be with her male or female.

The only thing was her heart was already stolen away by someone. Yes people the "fox-brat" Uzumaki Naruto stole her heart. (Not that she would let him know. Not yet anyway hehehe). "Kyuubi?" Naruto asked stunned as his brain took a few minutes to reboot itself. "Yes kit but I prefer you to call me by my real name. It's Hikari, Yoko Hikari." Hikari said as she blushed at the thoughts going through Naruto's mind right now. Naruto just continued to stare at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. "Why am I here Hikari-chan?" Naruto asked still staring and taking in every ounce of her body. "You are here because you are close to being dead because of those kami forsaken humans." Kyuubi spit out that sentenced as though there was acid in her mouth.

"But why would you help me? I'm no one special; I'm just a nobody that no one wants." Naruto said with pain and depression lacing every word he said. Hikari's heart went out to the boy. "Come inside the cage naru-kun." Hikari said. Naruto got up and entered the cage without a second thought surprising Hikari. Her surprise didn't last long because now Naruto was currently cuddled up to her side crying his eyes out. Hikari wrapped her arms around the boy and just held him and comforted him to the best of her ability. When Naruto finally got a hold of his self he looked up at Hikari and smiled. "Well kit now I am going to train you." Hikari said. "REALLY!" Naruto exclaimed.

The evil look in the Hikari's eyes made him think twice. Year one Hikari trained him in speed, chakra, stealth, strength, intelligence and power. She made him "buy" ankle wieghts that absorbed chackrs so he doesn't have to buy the weights that go into the weights. (it makes sense if you dont think about it trust me XD) She put him on a strict diet and training regime and he could only have ramen once a week. For physical training she had him start off with 50 push ups, 50 curl ups, 50 squats, 50 laps around the village and 50 pull ups on a branch. Every week she increased all his work by 50. After he finished all of that she started training him about chakra and specific ways he can control his chakra. She first started him on tree-walking. After he mastered that then was water-walking and water fighting. For intelligence she had him go against Shikamaru in shogi and go. Needless to say he got his ass whooped. For power Hikari used an old technique called chakra cuffs. They "sucked" up his chakra forcing him to keep sending chakra through his body allowing the cuffs to seal your chakra until you need it. For stealth she had him play pranks and hide from the ANBU that chased him. Needless to say he aced stealth. He was also still a bit dunce when it came to women considering that Kyuubi never taught him about women. Year two she started him on his jutsu training. He learned alot of techniques including **Omiton **or **Demon Techniques. **


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip 8 years later.

Naruto grew into a fine and powerful young man under the guidance of Hikari. He dropped his orange jumpsuit and dressed more like a shinobi. He was wearing a tight black shirt that clung to him like second skin showing off his chest and his abs. He wore black baggy ANBU pants with a roaring red fox curled pant leg and a snarling white tiger curled around his right tucked intol-toed combat boots. His hair had grown to his shoulders yet still remained its spiked shape on the top of his head, much to Hikari's pleasure, and strapped to his back was a dai katana sheathed in a whit and black striped sheathe. (Think of a white tiger's fur). Naruto was on his way to the genin academy to take his last and final test to become a true shinobi of Konoha. As he was walking he sensed a presence behind him. Smirking, knowing who it already was, Naruto called out "You can come out now Anko-chan." Anko Mitarashi an 18 year old special jonin jumped down from the top of a building she was occupying while stalk… I mean looking out for Naruto. Yeah looking out for him. That's all. Anko Mitarashi dressed in a weird way. Her hair was tied in a bun making her hair have more of a peacock shape, a mesh shirt and a mini-skirt covered by an open brown trench coat. She remembered when she first met the gaki.

Flashback

7 Years ago

Naruto was training in Area 44 or as most people call it the Forest of Death. He was going through some kata's for one of the most powerful styles in the Elemental Nations, The White Tiger Fist or **Howaitotaiga no koboshi** , said to have been created by one of the four legendary and mythical guardians of the earth. Byakko the Legendary White Tiger. Hikari told him that he was at least jonin level with the White Tiger Fist style. He was also learning another mythical style called, **Kuro Ryu no Ken no Sutairu** otherwise known as "The Black Dragon Style". Naruto was now trying to complete one of the styles called "** Burakkudoragonsurasshu**" or "**Black Dragon Slash**".

What the technique does is the user of the technique must send chakra into their blade and condence it until its like the second skin of the sword. Next is you must release all the chakra that you sent into the blade and slash down. A black dragon covered in black flames will leap from the blade and devour any opponets. This jutsu is an a-rank for how much chakra you must use. You must use at least two jonin level chakra to fully utilize this technique. Anko was standing on a tree a couple yards away as naruto continued trying to master that technique and also going through more katas.

Anko was completely amazed by what she was seeing. A little brat barely even in the academy was already chunnin if not jonin level with both of his styles.(Oh did i forget to mention that Naruto is also wearing 5x gravity seals sheepish). " You can come out now kunoichi-chan." Naruto said. Anko jumped down from her perch and faced Naruto. "Watcha' doin out here gaki?" she said around a stick of dango.

"I'm training." Naruto told her with indifference in his voice. _"Why do I not feel threatened by her presence?" _Naruto thought. "Anyway you need any help or what." Anko said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Because I'm bored and there is nothing to do." Anko replied as though she was talking about the weather. "Well i do need help dodging." Naruto said. The evil glint in Anko's eyes made him regret that statement. She had him dodge kunai, shurikens, snakes, jutsu, dango sticks, and pretty much anything else she could get her hands on. She still remembers what happened when she attacked him.

(flashback within a flashback)

2 years later

Naruto was training again in the forest when all of a sudden kunai's started coming at him in different directions. He drew his sword and blocked or dodged all of them. He sheathed his sword and got into his **Howaitotaiga no koboshi** stance. His right arm tight against his side his left arm in front of him in a claw formation with his legs spread while he crouched down. A black figure comes out in the open and attacks. Flesh against flesh they went at it neither one of them giving up. Naruto blocked a punch to his face and lashed out with a left kick flollowed by a spinning back kick with his right foot nailing his opponent in the jaw. His opponent was dazed so he decided to finish it. He charged his right fist with chakra and formed a claw of chakra "**Howaitotaigasurasshu**" as he charged forward with his blazing white claw dragging behind him creating gouges in the ground. BOOM! A flare of bright white fills the area. As it clears Naruto is panting from the efforts it took to keep that technique on and the person in black was unconcious. He goes over and takes off the mask. "You crazy psycotic bitch Anko."

(end flashback within a flashback)

It's been four years and we see Naruto passed out in a tree exausted from his training with Anko. Anko was sitting close to him keeping an eye on him knowing he had nightmares. The next morning they decided to go get something to eat with Anko teasing Naruto all the way cuz he walked into the river that she was bathing in and got a close encounter with one of the hottest kunoichi in Konohagakure. Then that fateful damned day arrived.

End flashback


	3. Chapter 3

"Please explain how trying to kill me is called dodging?" Naruto asked in an annoyed voice. "I only used snakes." Anko pouted. "And kunai, and shurikens and jutsu" Naruto began. An-" "OK OK OK i get it sheesh."Anko replied. "Good you psycotic bitch!" Naruto exclaimed pissed off now that he remembers what she did during dodging traing. "You are lucky i love you Gaki or i would have shoved ten snakes right up your ass!" Anko yelled back. "**Kit you there?" Hikari asked.**_ "Ya what's up Hikari-chan?" _Naruto asked back. "**I'm sensing some bad vibes from your left, right, and above you." Hikari said. **

"_Give me a minute." _naruto said. "ANKO RUN NOW!" Naruto yelled. Anko, having trained him and trained with him, knew that somethimg was wrong. She sped off heading to the Hokage Tower. Naruto drew his sword just in time to block an attack to his left. He kicked the person in their abdomen making him stagger back. From his right he heard **"Katon: Karyuuendan" **as a huge fire dragon came at him. He started doing some handsigns and yelled out "**Doton: Doryuudan" **as an earth dragon came up from the ground and smashed with the Fire dragon. "ENOUGH" Naruto yelled finally getting pissed off.

"**Shiro-shi"** Naruto yelled as a pure white dome surrounded him and exploded outwards causing both of the shinobi to get blasted back and slashed all over the place. Just as Naruto was about to finish off the last one that appeared behind him a snake lashed out and bit the shinobi in the neck. The shinobi dropped to the floor dead in no less than three seconds. "You ok Naru-kun?" Anko asked as she caught an exausted Naruto and laid his head in her lap. "I'm just fine Ko-chan." Naruto said trying not to pass out from that last attack. Let me explain the "**Shiro-shi" **is kind of like the **Kaiten **but with a twist. Instead of keeping the chakra in a dome and close to your body like the **Kaiten** the **"Shiro-shi" **allows the user to expand the chakra letting it burst into all directions.) "Ko-chan?" Anko asked. "Naru-chan?" Naruto contradicted. "Fair point. But there is one thing i want to do." Anko said with a mischevious glint in her eye. "What?" Naruto asked extremely nervous.

"This" and she bent down and captured his lips in a kiss. For Anko it was like a lightning bolt of pleasure shot through her body. Naruto was in shock. Not to mention that anko is kissing him in front of the Hokage and six of his personal ANBU. Also in front of the villagers. _"Fuck it" _Naruto thought as he kissed her back with everything he had. Everyone that was there well there jaws were on the ground. Anko couldn't believe that she was kissing Naruto. Naruot was surprised that his first kiss was given to him by one of the most hottest kunoichi in Konohagakure. Naruto and Anko seperated, both blushing up a storm, to the throat clearing of the Sandaime.

"Well I see you two have been getting quite close to eachother huh?" Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, said. "Sh..Shut u..." Naruto stuttered face a tomato red that would make Hinata jealous. "Let's continue this in my office shall we?" Sarutobi asked. "Fine you perverted monkey." Naruto said. Sarutobi disappeared in a flurry of leaves while Naruto put his arm around Anko's waist vanished in a flash of black flames.

Naruto appeared in Sarutobi's office fraking the old man out because he, Sarutobi, didn't expect for Naruto to get there that fast. "So what do you want old man?" Naruto asked in a rude voice. "Be respectful Gaki. Boyfriend or not i won't hesitate to beat your ass." Anko threatened. "I want an explanation as to why those three shinobi attacked you." Sarutobi stated.

"To tell you the truth oji-san, I don't know why those shinobi attacked me. I was just protecting myself." Naruto defended.

"I'm not blaming you Naruto-kun. I was just asking a simple question." Sarutobi said trying to calm Naruto down.

"Well I have gotten stronger old man and I can now protect myself without the help of others." Naruot declared "Not like anyone would help me anyway." Naruto mumbled.

"There is also a reason I told you to come to my office Naruto. I believe you are ready to know about your parents." Sarutobi said.

Cliffhanger.


End file.
